25 Ways To Annoy Naruto Pplz
by Khatica
Summary: Just like the title sayz this is 25 ways to annoy all the important pplz! By-Kyra plz R Rated K becuz I think I swear in it idr....
1. Naruto XP

**This is exactly what the title sayz. This is 25 ways to annoy every important person in Naruto. Frist up is Naruto.**

1. Take all his ramen;Eat it;Put the lids back on and put them back;laugh when he cries

2. Ask him is Sasuke is a good kisser

3. Ask him if he liked his frist kiss

4. make a hokage hat and say you became the hokage; 'resign' and give the title to him; Then tell him the truth

5. Call him a kitty

6. Put him in a cage then put some ramen just out of his reach

7. Tell him that Orochimaru has given up on Sasuke and is coming for him next (**One of my favs**)

8. Replace his leaf headband with a sound headband and see how long it takes the little dumbbell to notice

9. For his birthday, give him a alarm clock that says 'wake up dobe' in Sasuke's voice; tell him that if he breaks it, he'll have bad luck for the rest of his life; when he breaks it tell him that Tsunade wants him and Shino on a mission **XP**

10. Make him listen to Neji's destiny speech

11. Have a squirel attack him, then take it away when people start showing up to help him, making him think he is crazy.

12. lock him in a room with Shino; tell him from the other side of the door that you lost the key; watch him scream his butt off; now tell him you found a key but it was the wrong one; Say you will be back in an hour becuz you need to go to the locksmith; Come back with some ramen and say that the locksmith will be there in another hour.  
XDDDD Thats just mean XP

13.tell him Sasuke's back; Video tape him looking everywhere for him and calling his name; Don't forget to put it on youtube

14. When he's not home cover his walls with the pictures of Oro-sannin in bikini...Then! watch him shout,scream and cry with agony...**(****This is my fav XP XDDD)**

15. Make him a website named after the SasuNaru shonenai fanfic and make many, many and many fanfics of him and Sasuke... then send him a link to that website.

16. Replace Kakashi's Icha Icha book with KakaIru doujin, so he pulls that out in front of Naruto... Then watch him scream for the rest of his crappy life...

17. Graffiti "SasuNaru FOREVER!" and place it on his front door...

18. When he's not fully awake pour a really cold water on his pants then watch him scream at you and cussing you at the same time

19. Tell him Sasuke will become Hokage, not him

20. Ask him if he takes medication

21. Splatter white icing all over his kitchen table, then make Kakashi come over to get him while both Sasuke & Naruto are at Naruto's house and make sure they look exhausted

22. When he's trying to act tough towards you say, "I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!" I run around and yell that all the fucking time XP

23. Everytime he says Believe it say Loser

24. Threaten to get Sasuke to rape him

25. Introduce him to NaruSasu yaoi XP

**Next time is Sasuke XP XDD EMO BOY YAY!**


	2. Sasuke XD

**Welcome back pplz XP Well like you know I we are annoying Sasuke today YAY! XD**

**Lets get started...**

25 Ways To annoy Sasuke

1. Lock him in a room with some fangirls and Naruto

2. Make him watch ItaSasu slideshows **One of my fav couples...INCEST IS FUN!**

3. Call his brother Smexi **XD Bad thing is Itachi is smexi**

4. Ask him how he got his frist kiss

5. Then ask him if he liked it

6. After he beats you up and starts to walk away yell really loud "SO THATS A YES TO YOU LIKING YOU FRIST KISS!" So everyone can hear you.

7. If you are still alive after 4-6 Call him Orochimaru's meat puppet **XP**

8. Make Naruto use Sexy no jutsu on him

9. Act like Naruto when around him

10. Dye your hair pink

11. Become his best friend then tell him your an uchiha **(XD If you don't get it, too bad)**

12. Say to him, "are you gay because I notice that your name is Sasugay..."

13. Tell him that you already killed his brother months ago

14. Force his eyes open while showing him Kakashi's dirty book

15. Write I love Gaara in sharpee on his forehead while he sleeps

16. Transform into him and start singing 'I'm too Sexy for my shirt'

17. Keeps saying believe it and youth...**.believe it!**

18. Keep running around him yelling "WWEEEEEEEEE!" **XD**

19. Transform into Itachi and hug him while yelling "I LOVE YOU BROTHER OF MINE!" **One of the favs**

20. Transform into Gaara and Chase him around while yelling "All I want is a hug!"** Totally my fav**

21. Pants him in front of Sakura and Ino

22. Just out of no where start singing numa numa while walking behind him **this is just mean XD**

23. Have Ino trade mind with him and make him dance to Carramelldasen; Remember to video tape it and put it on Youtube **That would get so many veiws XD**

24. Tell Orochimaru that Sasuke has finally given up on liking girls and video tape the results from a near-by tree

25. Give him this list and tell him its a checklist if he doesn't marry you **XD **

**I'm so mean to emo boy...But Idc Well next is the useless pink haired billboard brow...I bet I'll think of a alot for her...I hate her...**

-**KAM**


End file.
